Boss
by SpecialHell
Summary: AU. Companion to CSI:NY story 'Teacher' - Tony starts his first day at Gibbs' cathouse in DC.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N. I've talked myself in and out of writing this story about a dozen times so far, but here it is. This is a companion piece to the CSI: New York story I wrote called 'Teacher' – you don't really need to read that to understand this; they just go well together. If you have read that story, you'll likely know how this one ends.  
__This is my first NCIS fic. I'm using the AU nature of the story as a cover for any problems I may have with the characters. I'm still not sure I've got Gibbs down right (but who does, besides Mark Harmon?)_

_Anyway; that's enough ranting from the author. Hope you enjoy the story :)_

* * *

Tony took a deep breath as the elevator doors opened. He was about to step into his new place of work. His new home. Walking with more confidence than he felt, Tony rounded the corner; stopping dead in his tracks when he came face to face with his new boss. Tony's mouth became immediately dry – and he'd thought Mac's eyes were blue. Covering quickly, Tony put his hand out to the surly ex-marine in front of him.

"Hi, I'm Tony DiNozzo," He smiled. "You must be Gibbs?" Gibbs looked at him appraisingly for a moment; not taking the offered hand. After what felt like and age, he spoke.

"You'll do." Tony opened his mouth; not sure of what to say. He was saved by a beautiful young woman stepping in front of Gibbs.

"What he meant to say," The girl gave Gibbs an evil look as she spoke. "Was it's very nice to meet you, Tony." Tony smiled as the girl shook his hand. He looked down at her clothes and thought she must be the cheeriest Goth there ever was. Automatically, Tony leaned down and kissed her hand. She smiled, and Tony felt much better.  
"I'm Abby."

"It's good to meet you, Abby," Tony replied, letting go of her hand gently.

"Gibbs is just grumpy because he hasn't had his coffee yet," Abby stage whispered to Tony, and he risked a look up to see Gibbs glaring at the back of Abby's head. Tony hid a smile at the display; he guessed she must be the favourite. Taking Tony's hand, Abby pulled him to the centre of the room; spinning him to meet everyone there.

"This is Kate," Tony smiled at the young woman. Her dark hair was draped over one eye, and her smile was timid but warm. Tony shook her hand quickly, before being pulled over to the next person in the room; a man this time.

"Tim McGee," The man spoke before Abby had the chance; offering his hand to Tony, who took it as he looked at McGee. The man carried a little weight, but not too much and his smile was easy if somewhat nervous. Tony could see himself teasing this man, but a quick glance back to Gibbs had him rethinking this.

"Is this everyone?" Tony asked; musing to himself more than asking anyone specific. Gibbs began to walk away, and for a second Tony thought he may have upset the man.

"The only one left is Ducky," Abby offered. Tony nodded; still a little lost. He looked up as Gibbs began to speak.

"Which is where we're going. C'mon." Tony looked around at the others in the room; wondering if Gibbs often spoke without stopping or turning back. The looks he received told him it was commonplace, and so he rushed to catch up.

"On your six boss." Tony caught Gibbs at the elevator; his heart lightening as he saw Gibbs smile at the response.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony looked around the exam-room carefully. He'd never liked hospitals or doctors much. Gibbs stepped in before him, and Tony had to look around him to see the ageing man in the room.

"Ah, Jethro," Tony recognized a British accent as the man addressed Gibbs. "I see you've brought our newest recruit." Tony sidestepped Gibbs at this; offering his hand to the man he assumed was 'Ducky.'

"Anthony DiNozzo," He smiled. "Call me Tony." His hand was taken as the man gave an amused sound.

"Dr. Donald Mallard. Everyone calls me Ducky." Tony smiled, letting his hand drop once they were done shaking. With a short smile to Tony, Ducky turned to Gibbs.  
"Shall I assume, since young Anthony comes from our dear Mr. Taylor, that an injury exam is unnecessary?" Gibbs simply nodded, but Tony was a little confused by the sentiment.

"Do you usually…" Tony trailed off, not sure of what he was trying to say; and a little nervous to receive an answer.

"We have had some abused souls pass through over the years; most recently Caitlyn, whom I'm sure you've already met." Tony paled a little at the thought; immediately uncomfortable with the thought that anyone would have hurt Kate.  
"But, since Mac is such an old friend," Ducky continued; thankfully pretending he didn't notice the change in Tony's demeanor. "You're simply here for a physical." Tony couldn't stop the smirk that surfaced at Ducky's words.

"And here I thought the boss was supposed to take care of that," He smiled; his eyes sliding over to Gibbs. Ducky laughed softly.

"There'll be none of that here, my dear boy." Tony was surprised, and turned to look at Gibbs.

"I don't sleep with my employees," Gibbs offered. "It's one of the rules." Tony suppressed a sarcastic comment.

"There a lot of these rules?" Tony asked instead.

"About fifty of 'em."

"Maybe I should've brought a pen," Tony mused; causing Ducky to chuckle softly again. Gibbs showed no outward signs of reaction, but inside he was cursing the name of his former Marine friend. He'd been warned that Tony was a handful. What he hadn't accounted for was the easy smile or the bright, inquisitive eyes. Gibbs was so lost in thought he didn't notice Tony taking off his shirt, until he heard Ducky tutting softly.

"Would you care to explain this?" Gibbs stepped over as Ducky asked the question. He saw what the older man was referring to; a long scar from Tony's collar bone around to his throat. Tony laughed a little self consciously.

"That's from my days in Philadelphia," He explained, his fingers running over the scar. "Little tip; don't sleep with the boss' wife." Gibbs covered his reaction at this.

"You seduced your boss' wife?" He asked.

"No, she seduced me," Tony defended. "Didn't matter much when her husband found out though." Gibbs didn't look convinced, but he'd already lost Tony to his musings. "You should've seen her; long auburn hair and legs that went all the way up..." Tony snapped out of it in his own time, looking abashed at the two other men in the room. Gibbs turned away from Tony and Ducky; using frustration as a cover to take a moment and compose himself. He'd never had such a strong reaction to another person before; not even any of his wives. Ducky led Tony over to sit on one of the examination tables in the room.

"Do you have any ongoing medical conditions?" Ducky asked. Tony shook his head. "I trust, considering your former employer, that you have had no STDs over the last year?"

"Not a one."

"Glad to hear it. I'll just take a blood sample and you can be on your way." Tony visibly paled at this. Ducky looked at him, concerned.  
"Everything alright?"

"I just," Tony cleared his throat softly, and Gibbs turned back to look at him. The Italian looked younger now than he had since he walked in; even with all the messing around.  
"I really don't like needles," Tony explained in a hurry; turning his face away from the two men. To his surprise, a comforting hand fell on his arm, and Tony looked up to see Ducky smiling at him.

"I never met a man who did," He offered softly. "But I promise it won't hurt any more than it has to." Tony laughed humorlessly at a memory, but stopped immediately when he saw Gibbs' inquisitive eyes on him.

"Something you wanna share?" Gibbs asked gruffly; covering the concern he suddenly felt. Apparently he'd covered too well, as Tony let his head drop as if he'd been scolded.

"No sir," He mumbled. Gibbs didn't know what to do. Tony's personality seemed to change moment to moment, and Gibbs had no idea how to deal with him. With a sigh, he turned towards the exit.

"Don't call me sir," He mumbled before walking out. Tony looked up at Ducky, clearly confused.

"Don't mind him, Anthony," Ducky's voice carried a weariness that spoke of a long friendship. "Jethro is a hard man to figure out." Not knowing how to respond, Tony simple nodded; offering his arm to Ducky as he held up a needle and vial.


	3. Chapter 3

Once Tony was done with Ducky, he returned upstairs to find only Abby sitting in the room.

"Hey," Tony said softly so as not to scare the woman. "Where is everyone?" Abby span in the chair to look at Tony; smiling when she saw who it was.

"Out on assignment," Abby replied in a bored tone.

"But you're not?" Tony was confused; he'd figured Abby to be the hottest property Gibbs had. Abby shrugged.

"I don't do field work anymore," She sighed. Tony sat down on the desk in front of her, genuinely intrigued.

"Why?"

"Because she can't stay out of trouble." Tony looked up to see Gibbs breeze into the room with two cups of coffee, and a much larger cup with the words 'Caf-Pow' on it. Tony turned back to Abby for an explanation.

"I may have had one or two…"

"Or six," Gibbs cut in as he handed Abby her Caf-Pow and Tony a cup of coffee.

"Incidents," Abby finished; glaring at Gibbs.

"And by incidents, you mean…?"

"Some guys just can't tell time," Abby replied with a smirk; sarcasm flowing through he words. "And bossman doesn't take kindly to guys who can't tell time."

"He… escorts them out?" Tony asked; smirking at the sparkle in Abby's eyes.

"He escorts them to the hospital."

"Well," Tony started; putting on a false leer as he leaned towards Abby. "I can definitely see how time could slip away from a guy…" Tony bolted upright at the feel of a sharp slap to the back of his head. He turned to glare at Gibbs; seeing the older man entirely unrepentant. Rubbing the back of his head, Tony turned back to Abby.  
"Protective one, isn't he?" Abby nodded. "So what do you do now?"

"I'm the stylist," Abby answered with an excited smile. "I get to play dress-up with everyone; it's so fun."

"Stylist?" Tony was bewildered; never figuring Gibbs to be the kind to indulge such things.

"Self appointed," Gibbs clarified, taking a swig of his coffee.

"What else was I gonna be; secretary?" Abby pointed out, standing up. Gibbs shrugged, and Tony figured that was the closest they'd get to the older man conceding a point. Tony followed Abby in standing as she looked at him expectantly.

"Let me guess; my turn?" He asked with a smirk. Abby nodded enthusiastically before taking Tony's hand and all but dragging him to the elevator. Gibbs watched on, sipping at his coffee with feigned disinterest. The two disappeared into the elevator and Gibbs allowed himself a sigh. Those two together were going to cause him headaches; he just knew it.

(~*~*~)

"So what's the story with Gibbs?" Tony asked as Abby milled around him with a tape measure. Stopping in front of him, Abby gave Tony an exhausted look.

"The story with Gibbs is… long," She answered eventually. "And I probably shouldn't tell you any of it." Tony smirked.

"You always do what you should?" With a sly smirk and a shake of her head, Abby pointed at Tony.

"You are gonna get me in trouble, aren't you?"

"You seem like the kinda girl that can handle a little trouble," Tony replied. Abby laughed.

"I'm just worried about you when we get caught."

"If we get caught," Tony said, raising an eyebrow. Abby smirked and shook her head.

"When." Tony laughed at this as Abby went back to her task of measuring him.


	4. Chapter 4

Tony looked at himself in the full length mirror. Armani. Abby had decked him head to toe in designer names and soft, expensive fabrics. He looked sharp; there was no denying it. With a soft smile, Tony turned to Abby.

"You're a miracle worker," He said a little breathlessly. Abby shrugged one shoulder.

"You've already got the goods, all I did was wrap it in something pretty." Tony almost blushed at the compliment, and Abby pressed into him playfully.

"Expensive suits you," She smiled. Tony's smile faded a little as he looked back towards the mirror. Abby sensed the change and gently pulled at Tony's arm until he looked at her. She didn't need to ask what was wrong; her expression did it for her.

"I used to have this," Tony sighed, gesturing to the clothes. "A long time ago."

"What happened?" Abby asked, genuine sympathy in her eyes. Tony looked like he didn't want to answer, and when he spoke it came out in a rush.

"Cut off. Disowned. Whatever you wanna call it."

"Because of the job?" Abby's voice was small as she asked. Tony shook his head.

"Got the job because I didn't have any money. Didn't have any money because my father didn't like who I was." Tony looked away as he spoke, but Abby forced his body back towards her. She was silent; knowing Tony would only talk to her if he wanted to. She'd had enough experience of that with Gibbs.  
"Senior didn't like that I'm gay," Tony continued in a defeated tone. "So now he has no son, and I have no inheritance."

"What about the ex-boss' wife?" The question was out before Abby realised who had told her, and she looked up through her eyelashes to see Tony looking confused. Slowly, she shrugged. "Word travels fast around here." Abby was expecting anger, but Tony laughed softly and shook his head. All too soon his expression became sad.

"I didn't sleep with her because I wanted to," Tony's voice was too quiet for Abby's liking. "I did it because she promised me better work. Her husband never liked me, so I got terrible assignments. She told me if I slept with her, she could get me better clients. And if I didn't…" Tony trailed off, and Abby knew what was left unsaid. The big man's beloved wife starts telling stories, and who will believe the whore she's telling them about? Wordlessly, Abby leaned forward and hugged Tony tightly. Tony hugged back; enjoying the soft fragrance of Abby's shampoo. When they parted, Abby smiled.

"We'd best get these glum looks off our faces," She said as she started to tidy up. "By my internal Gibbs clock, we're due a visit any second." Tony watched Abby as she moved around the room.

"Gibbs clock?" The sound of the elevator made Tony turn just in time to see Gibbs walk through the door. The older man stopped in front of Tony; eyeing his new suit with a carefully blank expression.

"Gibbs!" Abby rushed over to her boss, linking an arm into Tony's. "Doesn't he just look edible?" Gibbs didn't answer, but some undefined expression flickered momentarily across his features. Looking at Gibbs carefully, Tony spoke.

"Not to your taste, Boss?" Gibbs didn't answer, but Tony's stomach flipped when he saw the older man's Adam's apple bob in a swallowing motion. It was well concealed, but Tony was experienced and he saw the desire Gibbs was refusing to show. Gibbs turned to Abby, who was looking with barely contained suspicion at the silent exchange.

"You done?" Gibbs asked, his voice a little gruffer than he would have liked. Abby nodded. "Alright; assessment." Tony's eyes widened slightly, but he pulled himself together as Gibbs turned back.

"Assessment?" Tony asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"It's for the catalogue," Abby explained, getting excited again. Tony watched as she wandered around to her desk and pulled out a clipboard. "We write down all your special skills, and it ups your price." Tony looked sideways at Gibbs, whose eyes were fixed on Abby just a little too intently to be casual. Tony straightened jokingly as Abby stopped in front of him.  
"Alright," She smiled. "Do you speak any foreign languages?" Tony smiled.

"Sì il mio Tesoro." Abby giggled at the flourish Tony added as he spoke. Gibbs remained still; ignoring the thrill Tony's accent sent down his spine.

"Any massage skills?" Tony smirked.

"I get by."

"Can you dance?" Lifting the clipboard from Abby's hands, Tony gave it to Gibbs before pulling Abby into a loose embrace. He led her around a few times in a basic box-step before twirling her twice and dipping her low. Tony returned Abby to her feet and took the clipboard back from Gibbs. Their fingers inadvertently brushed, and Tony looked up to see Gibbs staring at him. Turning to Abby with a smile, Tony gave her the clipboard.

"Does that count?" Abby nodded emphatically as she scribbled something down on the clipboard. Looking up slowly, a light blush lit up Abby's face.

"Ummm," She mumbled, looking from Tony to Gibbs and back.

"What is it?" Tony asked carefully, making sure not to look at Gibbs.

"This next part is about a different kind of dancing." Abby ducked her head, and Tony couldn't help looking away.

"Couldn't you just take my word for that one?" With Tony's eyes still averted, Abby looked surreptitiously at Gibbs. He nodded imperceptibly, and Abby gave a small smile.

"You seem like a man of your word, so why not?" Tony looked back at Abby and smiled. "Alright, last question," Abby looked down at the paper before giving Tony and inquisitive smile.  
"Anything you won't do?" Tony's eyes flicked to Gibbs for less than a second before he looked back at Abby.

"I don't say 'I love you'." Abby nodded and scribbled before handing the clipboard off to Gibbs. Gibbs took it and, without a word, left the room. Looking to Tony, Abby gave a contented sigh.

"You'll be on the books before night's end."

* * *

_Sì il mio Tesoro – Yes my darling. (Italian)_


	5. Chapter 5

Tony, Abby, Kate and McGee sat in the bullpen later; Chinese take-out cartons scattered around.

"Alright," Abby spoke after swallowing a mouthful. "Weirdest client." The other three sighed in thought; despairing a little at the memories that rose.

"I had a guy once," Tony offered. "He wanted me to pretend I was his son." Tony shuddered at the memory.

"Hey, I had a woman like that once," McGee offered. "So creepy."

"So, you only service women, McGoo?" Tony asked.

"McGee," Tim corrected, but there was no venom to his words. "And yeah."

"What about you, Katie?" Tony turned to Kate. "Weirdest client?"

"I had a guy propose to me once," Kate answered after a few seconds thought.

"Really?"

"Yeah. He had a ring and everything." Tony laughed a little.

"What did Gibbs say?"

"This was before I came here," Kate explained. "I told the guy my boss wouldn't like me leaving."

"Did your boss back you up?" Tony was a little disconcerted at how quiet Tim and Abby were. After a few more seconds of silence, Kate spoke.

"He wasn't happy," She said; voice suddenly small. "He said I could've stringed the guy along for a while; told him we needed money or whatever." Kate got quiet, and Tony knew where this was going, so he took over.

"I had a guy like that once," He offered. Abby and Kate looked at him, curious. "He didn't propose, but he was in love with me. I mean full on, fall on your sword kind of in love."

"What did you do?" McGee asked.

"I cut him loose. I had to. Man, was my boss mad when he found out."

"Why'd you drop the client?" Kate asked.

"He doesn't say 'I love you'," Abby offered.

"Why?" Tim blurted. Tony just smiled.

"Everything we do with a client is a lie, but that's just one lie too far for me."

"So what did your boss do?" Kate asked.

"He gave me this," Tony said, lifting his shirt to show a thin scar leading from the bottom of his ribs to below his waistline. "And then he fired me."

"Really?" Abby asked, concerned. "He didn't even patch you up first?" Tony gave a mischievous smile, tucking his shirt back in.

"He might've, if I hadn't chosen that moment to call him every bad word I could think of."

"I imagine there are a lot." Everyone looked up as Gibbs walked in with assignment slips. He stood in the middle of the room and the others stood to approach him. Gibbs handed the three active employees their assignments and they read them.

"Hey, my first client is a woman," Tony noted. "That hasn't happened in a while."

"Had to be that way DiNozzo," Gibbs replied, already halfway to the door. "Two women need a guy; we've got two guys. It's basic math."

"Isn't that all this is?" Tony sighed as the watched Gibbs leave. Twirling with a flourish to face the others, he continued. "Add a bed."

"Subtract the clothes," Kate added, getting ready to leave.

"Divide the legs," Abby offered with a smirk.

"And," McGee stopped in front of Tony and tossed him a box of condoms. "Try not to multiply." Tony laughed heartily as he followed McGee out; Kate close behind.


	6. Chapter 6

Tony sighed dramatically; letting himself fall to lie flat on the floor.

"Busy night?" Abby asked; looking over him with a smirk.

"My god, that woman had stamina," Tony mumbled, turning his head slightly to look at Abby. "I'm sore all over." Abby laughed softly before sliding off her chair and joining Tony on the floor.

"You want a massage?" Abby asked. Tony shook his head as much as he could.

"I just wanna take a nap," Tony yawned as soon as the last word left his mouth, and Abby laughed again. Looking Tony over, she saw the mess his hair was in and the fading red marks on his neck.

"You lied good tonight," Abby said appreciatively, Tony made a noncommittal noise.

"Where are the others?" He asked eventually.

"Already in their quarters for the night," Abby replied. "You want me to show you to your room?" With a deep breath, Tony sat up.

"Nah, I'm still a little wired. You wanna go for a drink?" Abby smiled at Tony, sitting up too.

"I have a bottle of absinthe down in my lab."

"Lab?" Tony smirked. "Is that what you call it?" Abby didn't answer, but Tony didn't need her to. Together they stood up. "Absinthe sounds like a good idea. Lead the way, dear Abigail." Abby laughed.

"You won't make it through the night if you call me that one more time." Tony laughed in return, loosely wrapping an arm around Abby's waist as they walked towards the elevator.

(~*~*~)

"So, tell me about the rules." Abby looked up at Tony's words. He was on his second glass of absinthe, and Abby was surprised he was still coherent. Any of the others would have been unconscious by now.

"You wanna know all of 'em?" She asked disbelievingly. "There are a lot."

"About 50, I heard. Just give me the highlights." Abby nodded, settling into Tony's side as she thought.

"Alright. Rule #1 – Don't let clients meet."

"That a jealousy thing?" Tony asked, taking another sip of his drink. He felt Abby nod next to him.

"We've had a few fistfights over the years."

"Rule #2?"

"Condoms. Always."

"Makes sense," Tony agreed.

"Rule #1,"

"We already did that," Tony offered. Abby shook her head.

"This is a different one. This rule supersedes all others."

"Ok, what is it?"

"Don't screw over your partners."

"Meaning… don't take clients from the others, right?"

"Basically, yeah." Abby took another swig of her drink before continuing. "And of course, there's the most important of all rules. Rule #23" Tony laughed and nodded.

"I know this one. 'Never mess with a marine's coffee, if you want to live.' Think that one's universal." Abby laughed too, letting her head rest on Tony's shoulder.

"There are a few more important ones, but Gibbs likes to teach people the rules as he goes."

"Which rule says Gibbs won't sleep with his employees?"

"That's rule 12," Abby replied. "He would try to stop us sleeping with each other if he could, but there's no way for him to enforce it." Tony pulled back, a suddenly interested look on his face.

"Have you and Kate, ever…?"

"Oh, all the time," Abby said nonchalantly. "That girl has such soft lips… I slept with McGee a few times, but he got a little too clingy." The disbelieving look on Tony's face made Abby laugh and she got up off the floor; pulling Tony with her.  
"It's late, you should get to bed." Tony looked up at the clock and, realizing he couldn't focus on it, decided Abby was probably right.

"Lead the way," He offered with a wave of his hand. Abby laughed again, grabbing Tony's hand and leading him towards the employee quarters.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N. For anyone who cares about the geography, I've turned MTAC into a canteen/cafeteria._

* * *

Tony woke slowly; feeling coming back to his limbs in stages. He forced his eyes open, to see Gibbs standing over him; a pissed off look on his face.

"Boss?" Tony mumbled, not sure what Gibbs was doing in his room.

"You planning to sleep all day, DiNozzo?" Tony lifted his head slowly, blinking a few times until Gibbs was fully in focus. Tony could have sworn he saw Gibbs smirk, but he didn't have time to think about it as his boss placed a cup of coffee on his nightstand and left the room. Sitting up slowly, Tony ran a hand through his mussed hair and reached for the coffee. The first mouthful had him grimacing; there was no milk or sugar in it and Tony surmised you could strip paint with its strength. Taking a deep breath, Tony forced himself off the bed and, coffee in hand, wandered towards the bathroom.

(~*~*~)

Opening the door slowly, Tony peered around it before slipping in. Finding the mess hall was an almost impossible task when you were barely awake, a little hung over and missing your tour guide. Thankful that he'd finally found breakfast, Tony didn't even notice Gibbs looking at him as he wandered towards the self-service table. He almost jumped out of his skin when Gibbs appeared beside him; lips close to Tony's ear.

"Just so you know," Gibbs said; his voice quiet. "I expect you to be awake and out of your room by 0600 every morning; no matter what you drank the night before." Tony turned his head carefully; their faces were mere inches apart.

"Sorry boss," Tony mumbled.

"Don't apologise," Gibbs reprimanded softly. "It's a sign of weakness." Tony laughed quietly, keeping his eyes locked with Gibbs'.

"I've never been afraid to appear weak; don't see why I should start now." Gibbs remained silent, but his soft smirk spoke of approval to Tony. Grabbing a small sandwich from the buffet, Gibbs turned and walked away. Tony forced himself not to watch Gibbs leave; instead his eyes fell to Abby who was sitting a few feet away looking not at all the worse for wear. Grabbing a sandwich for himself, Tony walked over and sat next to her.

"You look way too perky," He complained good naturedly. Abby smiled at him and help up a giant plastic cup with the words 'Caf Pow' emblazoned on the side.

"Best cure for a hangover," She smiled. "Can't beat it." Tony smiled as Abby offered the cup to him. Taking it, he sucked in a mouthful from the straw.

"God that's sweet!" Tony coughed out, handing the drink back to Abby, who was now laughing at him.

"You'd better get ready for work," Abby noted. Tony nodded slowly before standing up. He noticed Kate and McGee about to leave, and hurried to catch up.

(~*~*~)

Tony sighed in frustration as he fiddled with the bowtie around his neck. After the third annoyed sound, Kate took pity on the newest member of the team.

"Come here," She mumbled, swatting Tony's hand away and fixing his tie.

"Who asks for a tuxedo at 11am?" Tony grumbled quietly. "It's not like I'll even be leaving the room."

"It could be worse," Kate spoke; patting the tie she'd just finished tying. "Could have been full leather and pvc club gear." Tony sighed again, but tilted his head in acquiescence. He took a step back and looked at Kate. She was currently dressed in full Catholic schoolgirl attire; complete with a lollypop in her hand.

"I suppose someone could've asked me to wear that," Tony offered, indicating to her skirt. Kate and McGee laughed.

"Something funny?" All three turned to see Gibbs watching them. Nobody made a move to answer their boss, but he didn't seem to be expecting a response. After a moment of each of them pretending they were getting ready for work, Tony looked up cautiously to see what mood Gibbs was in. He was surprised to see him openly staring at Tony in his tux. Nobody else had noticed, and Tony figured that was the point. Kate and McGee were too busy acting busy. Offering a shy smile, Tony's heart leapt when Gibbs smiled back. It wasn't a wide smile; it never was, but it was enough to make Tony blush. Turning away, Tony pretended to be preparing for his job; trying to ignore the eyes he could still feel on him. Looking down at his costume, Tony suddenly realised he'd forgotten something.

"Hey McGee," Tony called, and Tim looked up. "You got any cufflinks? I totally forgot." McGee nodded, rifling through his desk to find a box. He handed it to Tony, his eyes darting as he did. Tony was worried by the look. Having Gibbs around seemed to make McGee more nervous than was warranted. Tony didn't understand it, but he wanted to fix it. "Thanks," He offered with a smile before turning towards Gibbs; looking the Marine straight in the eye.  
"You mind?" Tony asked, holding out the box. McGee looked like he was about to bolt, but Tony nudged up against him subtly. McGee looked over to Tony; understanding what he was trying to do. Tony smiled inwardly when he felt McGee pull himself up as Gibbs approached.

"You can't do cufflinks?" Gibbs asked gruffly. Tony just gave him a warm smile, even as he felt McGee tense next to him.

"Never had cause to," Tony replied lightly as Gibbs took the box. "They're all… fiddly." McGee was surprised to hear Gibbs chuckle softly as he opened the box. Taking out a cufflink, Gibbs pulled Tony's arm close and deftly attached the piece of metal. He repeated the action with the other hand before shooting a small look towards McGee.

"Nice cufflinks, Tim." McGee was still frozen to the spot, unable to answer. Gibbs simply smiled and left. Tony turned to McGee.

"When we're done today, you and I are talking," There was no room to argue, so McGee simply nodded. Happy with the answer, Tony adjusted his cuffs before setting off to his next assignment.

(~*~*~)

Abby caught Tony on the way back from his job, offering a small smile after taking in his exhausted appearance.

"Everything alright?" She asked. Tony nodded slowly.

"Yeah, just this client got a little emotional. It always gets to me." Abby nodded her understanding before taking Tony's arm in a manner he'd become used to. Tony smirked at the mischievous look in Abby's eyes.

"You wanna mess with McGee a little?" She asked; her voice deceptively innocent. Tony's smirk transformed to a wide smile.

"Always."

"Alright, follow my lead." Tony trailed behind Abby as she stormed into the bullpen.

"I can't believe you did this to me!" Abby shouted, and Tony forced himself not to laugh.

"Well what was I supposed to do?" He asked just as hotly. He saw the sparkle in Abby's eyes as she span to face him, but showed no outward sign of recognition.

"You could've started by not fucking my boyfriend!" Tony risked a glance over Abby's shoulder, and saw McGee trying to pretend he didn't hear.

"It's not my fault he's too good for you!" Tony shot back, which earned him a slap to the face. It wasn't hard, but to an outsider would have looked very violent. Tim's head shot up at the sound, and now he was looking intently at the pair. Tony hid a smirk as he pulled Abby close and planted a firm kiss on her lips. Abby played up to it; beating her fist against his chest before melting into the embrace, seemingly overcome by Tony. When they pulled apart, both were panting slightly.

"I can see why he picked you," Abby whispered, loud enough for McGee to hear. "What else is that mouth good for?" Tony gave a wolfish smirk before spinning Abby; pressing an arm across her shoulders. Abby's head fell back, and Tony was about to lean forward when he felt a smack to his head. This one was harder than the others, and it made Tony wonder.

"No hickeys," was all Gibbs said, and Tony let his arm fall away from Abby.

"Aww, Gibbs," She sighed. "You're no fun." Abby turned back to look at a now very pale McGee, unable to hold back her laughter.

"We were just screwing with you, McDork," Tony said through a smile. He could feel Gibbs' glare on him and he turned. "Wasn't my idea, boss," He defended.

"I didn't see you saying no," Gibbs countered. Tony ducked his head in answer, and Gibbs turned his glare on Abby. She simply shrugged.

"I was bored."

"Well, I've got work for you. Get out your sailor suit." Abby's eyes lit up at the words, and she all but ran to the steps leading to the mess.

"Kate!" She practically hollered. "Kane's back!" The door to the cafeteria swung open, and an ecstatic Kate ran out. The two girls huddled together at the bottom of the stairs, before hurrying off together. Tony turned to McGee, confused.

"Who's Kane?" He asked. "And since when does Abby go out on jobs?"

"Kane is a regular; he only comes around a few times a year because he's a serving Air Force pilot," McGee answered, already having shrugged off the earlier escapade. "And Gibbs lets Abby go because he never touches her." Tony raised an eyebrow before perching on Tim's desk.

"Tell me more."

"Kane likes to watch. He really likes Kate and Abby." Tony smiled widely, and McGee smiled in return. When Tony's look turned serious, Tim averted his eyes. Tony surreptitiously looked around to see if Gibbs was there and, when he realised they were alone, turned back to McGee.

"You gonna tell me what this thing with Gibbs is all about?" McGee looked up slowly, and Tony almost flinched at the haunted look in his eyes.

"It's nothing," He said quietly, and Tony had to stop an annoyed expression from creasing his features.

"Didn't look like nothing," Tony muttered. "Did Gibbs do something…"

"No!" McGee spoke urgently, distressed that Tony would think badly of Gibbs. "It's not that. Gibbs has been amazing to me." A soft smile flicked momentarily across Tim's features. "Sure, he's a bastard, but the loveable kind."

"So who was it that's made you scared to look the man in the eye?" Tony's expression was bordering on stern, and McGee knew he wouldn't get out of answering.

"I was a navy brat," Tim explained slowly. "Grew up on a lot of bases, with a lot of pissed off sailors. My dad wasn't exactly a picnic when he was around either."

"So it's the Marine thing?" Tony questioned softly. "It makes you uncomfortable?" Ashamed, McGee nodded.

"I'm working on it," He said softly. "Gibbs deserves my respect, and I know that being scared of him isn't doing that."

"Tim," Tony said his name gently, placing a hand on his shoulder. McGee's eyes widened a little. "You can't do this for Gibbs. You need to get over this fear of military guys for yourself. Most navy guys are cool, but some act like dicks to make themselves feel better about whatever it is they're scared of. It's the same with ex-cops. Three of my bosses were ex-cops and one was a Marine. I can damn sure tell you who I respect more." Tony's eyes were intent, and McGee slowly nodded his understanding. Just to be sure, Tony continued. "Give your respect to the man, Tim. Don't give it to a rank or job description."

"Thanks Tony," McGee said softly; a genuine smile on his face. Tony smiled back before standing up to leave.  
"Hey," Tony turned around at McGee's voice. "You wanna grab a drink?" With another smile, Tony nodded and McGee got up to follow him to the elevator.

"One thing," Tony said as they stepped onto the carriage. "No Absinthe."


	8. Chapter 8

"So what about you?" Tony looked warily at McGee, who was looking back at him expectantly.

"What about me?" He asked carefully.

"I've seen how you look at Gibbs," Tim was hiding a smile as he spoke. "Seems to me like you're interested in giving him more than your respect." Tony ducked his head and that was answer enough for McGee. "Hey, don't worry about it." Tony looked up as McGee started talking again. "You're not the first employee to have this problem." Tony considered this for a second, not sure who McGee could be talking about.

"Kate?" He asked eventually. McGee shook his head.

"His name was Stan Burley. He left a few months before you got here." A knot formed in Tony's stomach at this.

"What happened?"

"He fell for Gibbs. Gibbs wasn't interested, and Stan couldn't handle it. Our boss isn't good with words; he let Stan down a little harder than he should have."

"How did he find out?" Tony's voice was uncertain, and McGee wasn't used to it.

"Stan blurted it out after a few drinks. The rest of us tried to run interference, but Stan decided he'd had enough of hiding." Tony made a sympathetic noise before taking a drink from his glass. "Gibbs has Rule 12 for a reason," McGee continued; trying to make Tony feel better. Tony put his glass down, looking intrigued. "It was before my time, but apparently there was a woman."

"A woman?" Tony asked, smiling a little at the vague statement.

"She worked for Gibbs back when he first started up. He trained her; people say he fell in love with her. But she screwed him over. Took all her clients with her when she set up her own den. No word to Gibbs about leaving. Not even a letter."

"I get why he'd be wary," Tony agreed, taking another drink. With a sigh, Tony put his drink down. "I don't wanna be boring, but I think I'm gonna head back." McGee nodded, finishing his drink and standing with Tony.

"Tony," McGee said timidly, making Tony look. "Don't tell anyone I told you this stuff. Word gets around in that place." Tony just nodded with a smile, and the two left together.

(~*~*~)

Tony wandered into the bullpen. It was late, but he couldn't sleep. Stopping dead, Tony noticed Gibbs was still at his desk.

"Sorry," He mumbled, making Gibbs look up. "I'll just…" Tony made a motion behind him, but Gibbs just shook his head.

"It's fine," He said softly. "I should be getting home." Tony was a little surprised by this.

"You don't live here?" He asked, inwardly scolding himself for prying.

"I have my own house, from before." Gibbs didn't say before what, and Tony decided not to ask. His boss looked tired, and Tony already felt privileged to be allowed to see this side of him. He knew how hard it was to let anyone see you weak. That went double for Marines.

"Hey, Gibbs?" Tony wasn't sure he wanted to continue when Gibbs looked up at him, but he made himself speak. "If you ever wanted to talk… I mean, I'm not saying you don't have anyone to talk to, but if you wanted to talk to someone else. If you felt like it. I…" Tony trailed off, and Gibbs couldn't help smiling.

"I get it, DiNozzo," He said quietly. Tony nodded, making no move to leave or speak again. "You should get some sleep." Gibbs had gone back to his work, and Tony recognized an order when he heard one.

"Alright. Goodnight Boss." Gibbs didn't answer, but Tony hadn't been expecting him to. With one last look back, Tony left for his quarters.

(~*~*~)

The next morning Tony was up and out of his room bright and early. He smiled to himself when he got to breakfast before everyone else. Sitting alone in the mess, Tony jumped when he heard his phone ring. Looking at the screen, he answered it with a smile.

"Checking up on me already?" Tony was too engrossed in his conversation to hear Gibbs come in. The older man watched silently as Tony talked; a soft smile still gracing his face. "Yeah, I like it here. It took a little getting used to, but I think I'm fitting in… No, nothing like that's happened… No I wouldn't tell if it had… If you don't stop asking, I'll… Good, let's keep it that way." Gibbs felt uncomfortable in watching, especially when the smile slipped from Tony's features. "I know. I miss you too… He had his reasons for getting rid of me, you know that… You can't blame him; please don't. He's doing the best he can, ok?... Alright, I gotta go. I'll talk to you soon…" Tony hung up the phone and sighed softly. Looking up, he was shocked to see Gibbs looking at him intently.

"How long have you been there?" He asked warily.

"Long enough," Gibbs answered easily, moving towards the coffee. Tony nodded but didn't say anything. Gibbs took a mouthful of his coffee, before looking at Tony thoughtfully.  
"That offer goes both ways, DiNozzo," He said; his tone offhanded but his expression sincere. "If you want to talk?" Tony nodded, staring down at his phone. Gibbs stood silently, waiting for Tony to speak.

"She's a friend," He eventually mumbled. "She works for Mac back in New York. It's been hard on her; me moving out here."

"Sounds like it's been hard on you too." The statement was simple, and the look of fear it provoked was unexpected.

"I can take care of myself," Tony defended.

"Never said you couldn't DiNozzo," Gibbs' tone was placating, but had a distinct undertone of 'idiot' that made Tony smile.

"I'm used to moving a lot," Tony said softly, "I've never been anywhere longer than two years. I guess I just figured New York would stick." Gibbs stayed quiet, opting to drink his coffee instead of commenting. When Tony finally looked up at him, Gibbs could see the same lost little boy he'd caught a glimpse of in Ducky's exam room. They spent what felt like an age just like that; looking at each other, neither wanting to say anything but at the same time not wanting the conversation to be over. Gibbs wanted to reach out and promise Tony that he had a home there, but he stopped himself. He knew that promise would seem empty to Tony, and he didn't want to upset the younger man. Similarly Tony didn't want to press for reassurance; afraid of annoying his boss. Somehow, through that look, they both got what they wanted. When the door opened again; signaling the arrival of the others, Gibbs walked away with his now cold coffee. Tony watched him leave; a shimmer of an idea forming in his mind. Pushing it away, Tony smiled widely when Abby, Kate and McGee came over to him mumbling their 'good morning's.

(~*~*~)

It had been a long day, and Tony was grateful to climb into his bed. It was early for him, but he just wanted to sleep for as long as possible. His head had barely touched the pillow before he was sleeping soundly.

Tony woke up slowly a few hours later; immediately sensing someone in the room. Bolting upright in bed, Tony relaxed when he saw Gibbs leaning against his bedroom door. The relief was short lived when he saw the look on Gibbs' face.

"Something wrong boss?" He asked softly. Gibbs didn't seem to be focusing on him, but he looked up when Tony spoke. Gibbs didn't reply; simply crossed the room and sat on the edge of Tony's bed. Tony looked at Gibbs, confused and a little worried. The older man was looking at him without really seeing. Tony thought he may be drunk, and the circles under his eyes spoke of a bad night trying to sleep. Tony was about to speak again when Gibbs took his hand. Tony watched as Gibbs ran a calloused thumb over Tony's knuckles before linking their fingers. They sat there like that; hands entwined and neither saying a word. Tony didn't know what to say, so he shuffled sideways in his bed. Gibbs looked up, confused by the movement. With a soft smile, Tony pulled on the hand Gibbs held; encouraging the man to move onto the bed. Gibbs did, and Tony led down facing him. Gibbs followed suit and they lay together, looking into each others eyes before Gibbs fell asleep, followed shortly by Tony.


	9. Chapter 9

Tony was alone when he woke up the next morning. It didn't surprise him, considering the state Gibbs had been in. Tony doubted Gibbs would remember going there in the first place. Stretching out the kinks in his spine, Tony swung his legs out of bed and looked over at the clock. It wasn't six yet, so he had enough time for a quick shower.

Tony walked into the bull pen twenty minutes later; not feeling up to breakfast. He sat at his desk; leaning his head on his hands and thinking about all that had happened yesterday. He didn't know how to approach Gibbs, or if he even should. Looking up as he heard the elevator ding, Tony saw Abby walk out. She was on her way to the canteen, but stopped dead when she saw Tony at his desk.

"Hey," She said, redirecting and sitting on the edge of his desk. "You ok?" Tony regarded Abby for a moment before nodding into his hand. Abby responded by punching him in the arm.

"Ow, hey!" Tony complained. "What was that for?"

"Gibbs isn't the only one with rules around here," She replied. "And Abby's rule number one is no lying to Abby." Tony rubbed the spot on his arm where she'd hit him, his head dipping a little.

"Sorry." He mumbled. "Guess I'm just a little tired." Abby looked suspicious, but Tony's expression made her drop the subject. Whatever it was, Tony clearly wasn't comfortable talking about it. Leaning forward, Abby placed a soft kiss on Tony's forehead.

"I'm here for you, Tony," She said gently. "Don't forget that." Tony nodded gratefully but didn't say anything. Just then the rest of the team entered, followed closely by Gibbs. Tony suddenly didn't know what to do with himself. Thankfully, Abby didn't move from her position on his desk, so Gibbs didn't get a direct eyeline to Tony. Kate and McGee stood in front of Gibbs to get their assignments, which were handed out without a word. After offering Abby and Tony a smile, they both left. Taking a silent breath, Tony stood up and rounded his desk. Gibbs' eyes met his for the briefest of moments, but the heat projected was unmistakable. Tony took the slip from Gibbs, making sure their skin didn't connect; he didn't think he could handle that right now. Offering a weak smile and a quiet 'thanks boss' Tony excused himself from the room. Gibbs watched him leave, not noticing Abby step up behind him.

"I see what's going on here," She whispered into his ear. To Gibbs' credit, he didn't even flinch at the sudden nearness. Instead, a bittersweet smirk crossed his lips. Without turning to look at her, he mumbled.

"If you've got if figured out, you feel like telling me?" Abby laughed softly and hugged Gibbs from behind.

(~*~*~)

Tony leaned his head against the elevator door; willing himself to stop shaking. Squeezing his eyes tight, Tony took a series of deep breaths before pulling himself up to his full height. He could do this. He'd handled worse before. With one last shake of his head, Tony cracked his neck and prepared to leave the elevator. The door chimed, and Tony stepped out with his usual swagger. Tony saw Gibbs and his nerve failed. Quickening his pace, Tony tried to rush through the bull pen. Gibbs stood up as he approached, and Tony couldn't prevent his body from stopping in front of his boss. Gibbs' expression immediately darkened; an anger Tony was glad McGee wasn't around to see was creasing the older man's features.

"What happened to you?" Gibbs demanded. For a second Tony panicked. He knew better than to disrespect a client to his boss; it was always the whore's fault. That being said, the look Gibbs was giving him ordered the truth, and Tony was powerless against it.

"Client got a little carried away," Tony hedged. "No big deal." Tony didn't think it was possible, but Gibbs seemed to grow angrier at the response. More frightening was the tone Gibbs spoke in next; low and dangerously calm.

"Your neck is one big bruise," Gibbs explained as if he were speaking to a child. "How is that no big deal?" Tony was lost for words, and suddenly a thought struck him.

"I'm sorry," Tony muttered hurriedly. "I didn't think. I can't work like this; nobody's gonna want me when I'm marked up. I should have thought. I should have stopped him. I'm sorry." Gibbs was surprised at the sudden reaction. All the anger drained from him immediately, and he walked over to Tony. Gibbs' heart sunk when Tony shied away from him.

"Tony," Gibbs' voice was soft, and Tony realised this was the first time his boss had used his first name. Slowly, he looked at Gibbs.  
"I'm not mad at you," Gibbs explained. "I don't like my people getting hurt." Tony nodded; the shaking back at full force. Carefully, Gibbs took Tony by the elbow and steered him back towards the elevator. Tony didn't need to ask; he knew they were going to see Ducky.

Ducky was uncharacteristically quiet as he tended Tony's wounds; and Tony could feel the anger radiating off the older man. He couldn't help feeling guilty. He was strong; he could have taken the guy, but he was too distracted by thoughts of Gibbs to realise where things were leading before it was too late. What was worse was that Gibbs wasn't mad at him. He should be mad. Tony wouldn't be able to work for at least three weeks now. If he'd been back in Baltimore, Peoria or Philly, he'd have at least one black eye to match the ring around his neck. Ducky finished spreading the salve on Tony's neck before giving the young man a warm smile.

"There," He said softly. "That should help with the pain."

"It doesn't hurt," Tony defended. Ducky just chuckled.

"It will when the adrenaline wears off, my lad." Tony didn't answer. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Gibbs watching him, and Tony didn't know what to say or do. Thankfully, Ducky continued.  
"Apply this cream every three hours; it'll keep down the swelling and alleviate any itching as it heals."

"Kinda like a tattoo," Tony noted as he took the cream.

"Naturally you won't be working for a while," Ducky carried on, turning momentarily towards Gibbs but not really seeing him. "Try to steer clear of shirts with stiff collars, turtle necks and the like. V necks would be best; fabrics such as cashmere would be preferable. I'm sure Abigail can help you there." Tony couldn't help smirking despite the circumstances.

"How come you can call her that and I can't?" Ducky just smirked and Gibbs decided to answer for him.

"Because Ducky doesn't let her catch him," He said, and Tony was relieved to note a small smile on his lips. Tony almost laughed at the look Ducky gave Gibbs, but reigned himself in.

"Jethro," Ducky started. "Make sure the boy treats his wound properly? If he's anything like you, I've half a mind to keep him here for the next few weeks."

"Hey!" Tony complained. Ducky turned towards Tony, a testing look on his face. "I'm not a kid." The petulant tone of voice that escaped would argue otherwise, but Tony kept his expression defiant.

"Anthony, if I have learned anything working here, it's just how stubborn a person can be." Ducky's eyes wandered to Gibbs as he said this, who gave a 'what?' look and a shrug. While the look was being exchanged, Tony pulled on his shirt.

"Thanks for the cream Ducky," Tony smiled as he left the exam room. He was a little surprised to sense Gibbs at his back almost immediately. They entered the elevator together, and Tony tried his best to avoid looking at Gibbs. This became impossible when Gibbs pulled the emergency switch and the car shuddered to a halt. Tony looked at Gibbs carefully. He hadn't realised his boss was standing so close.

"What happened?" Gibbs asked, and Tony wasn't sure what to say. Just as he opened his mouth, Gibbs spoke again. "Don't even think about lying to me." Closing his mouth, Tony nodded.

"I was with the client," Tony started carefully. "I suppose my head wasn't really with it. He kept running his hands over my throat and chest. I didn't realise he was getting carried away until it was too late." Tony ducked his head in shame. He was expecting Gibbs to start yelling, but instead he felt a soft tap to his head. Tony looked up carefully.

"You could've gotten yourself killed," Gibbs stated.

"I know," Tony replied softly.

"Don't do it again."

"I won't."

And that, apparently, was the end of it. Gibbs flicked the switch on the elevator, and they went back to the bull pen; neither man saying another word.


	10. Chapter 10

Tony figured he shouldn't have been surprised to find Gibbs at his doorway when he woke later that night; but the man had a knack for sneaking up on people and Tony jumped all the same. Gibbs moved to the bed, and Tony stayed perfectly still. He wasn't sure if Gibbs would still be mad about the incident earlier. It wouldn't be the first time a boss of his had decided to rectify a grievance in the dead of night. Gibbs reached out a hand towards Tony's neck. The injured man couldn't help flinching, but Gibbs was persistent. He stilled his movements, and Tony eventually calmed. Gibbs' fingers ran over the bruise blossoming around Tony's neck. Light sparks of pain flittered through Tony at the contact, but it wasn't enough to cause discomfort. Tony looked at Gibbs' face, but the older man was focused entirely on the wound. A sudden guilt washed over Tony as he observed the look of worry on Gibbs' face. It was his fault that look was there. Moving slowly, Tony wrapped his hand around Gibbs' wrist; pulling his hand away from Tony's neck and resting it on his cheek instead. Gibbs finally looked into Tony's eyes, and the younger man almost forgot to breathe. The look was so intense; pinning Tony in place.

"I'm sorry," Tony whispered, a dismayed expression forming. Gibbs offered a small, wry smile.

"I know." Gibbs began to run a thumb over Tony's cheek, and the younger man let his eyes fall closed. The feeling of acceptance that washed over him made Tony smile softly. Slowly, the mood shifted, and Tony was rendered breathless by the look of desire that formed on Gibbs' features. Gibbs seemed to feel it too, as he tried to move his hand from Tony. The younger man moved his hand away; giving Gibbs the space he needed to sever the contact. It didn't happen. Gibbs continued to stroke Tony's skin; his hand moving back down to Tony's neck.

"I should go," Gibbs said, making no move to follow up the statement. Tony nodded. He could do nothing else. Gibbs eyes remained locked with Tony's for a few more, eternal seconds before the older man looked away; breaking the spell. Coughing softly, removing the roughness the moment had caused in his voice; Gibbs made himself stand up.  
"Goodnight, Tony." His voice was quiet, but it still beat Tony; whose voice had completely failed him. Instead, Tony offered a weak smile and watched as his boss left him alone.

(~*~*~)

Tony awoke the next morning with a soft smile playing on his lips. He could still feel the touches from the night before, and it stilled something inside him. With a soft sigh, Tony pulled himself out of bed. He couldn't go on like this; he knew that. The way Gibbs had looked at him last night made him never want to look at another person again. Tony was just glad he was off work for the next few weeks.

For the first time in about twenty years, Gibbs didn't know what to do. He saw Tony enter the bullpen, looking surprisingly well rested and happy. A thought crossed his mind that it was due to him, but he pushed it away. Tony caught his eye, and the smile he gave was blinding. Gibbs couldn't help smiling back, but Tony noticed the tense set of his shoulder and sighed internally. Nobody else ways around, which emboldened Tony somewhat. The younger man wandered over to Gibbs desk; smile still in place.

"You look tense, boss," Tony's voice was flippant, but Gibbs could see the genuine concern in his eyes. "Bad night?"

"Something like that," Gibbs replied noncommittally. He didn't want to draw the attention of anyone who may be listening in. With a wicked little smirk that Gibbs knew was entirely intentional, Tony rounded the desk to stand behind his boss.

"Here," Tony's voice was pitched low as he let his hands fall to Gibbs' shoulders. "Let me help." Gibbs was about to protest, but then Tony dug his thumbs into the muscles underhand, and Gibbs' head fell forward of its own accord. Tony worked efficiently; feeling the muscles bunch and release beneath his skilled fingers. Gibbs didn't make a sound, but the fact that he hadn't stopped Tony spoke volumes. The massage drew on, and too soon Tony found there were no more knots to work on. Gibbs' breathing was slow and even, which made Tony smile. Carefully he patted Gibbs' shoulder.  
"Better?" He asked. Gibbs made a noise, but didn't really answer. Tony took this as a huge compliment. The moment was broken by the sound of the elevator's ping. Tony looked up; visibly paling at the person he saw.

"Are you Mr. Gibbs?" The man asked. Gibbs felt Tony tense behind him, but nodded all the same. "I'm sorry to bother you; I'm Matthew Crews, I booked Tony out yesterday?" The pieces fell into place for Gibbs, and he stood abruptly. Crews seemed to be expecting this, and he smiled apologetically. "Mr. Gibbs, I want you to know how sorry I am. I got carried away. You should be proud of Tony; he handled the whole thing very professionally." Crews turned his gaze to Tony.

"I'm sorry about what happened." Tony just nodded; it wasn't his place to say anything. Turning back to Gibbs, Crews looked at a loss.

"I'd like to pay for Tony's injuries," Crews started awkwardly. "I understand he won't be able to work for a while, and how much of an inconvenience that must be." Gibbs visibly bristled at the word 'inconvenience' and Tony put a subtle hand on his shoulder. Tony's heart flipped when Gibbs calmed under his touch. "I want to make this right, Mr. Gibbs." Slowly, Gibbs stood up. Tony took a step back; unsure about what the older man would do. Crews seemed equally worried, but to his credit he didn't break eye contact with the clearly annoyed Marine. What Gibbs said next surprised both men.

"It was a simple mistake," Gibbs' voice was clipped, but Crews didn't seem to notice. "There's no need for you to pay for it. I appreciate the apology, Mr. Crews. You can go now." Gibbs seemed calm, but Crews quickly noticed the stiffness of his stance and the clear dismissal in his acceptance. With one last, apologetic look to Tony, Crews excused himself. Tony and Gibbs stood there for a moment longer; Gibbs not ready to move or speak and Tony not sure what to do with himself. Eventually Gibbs was moving, and Tony automatically followed.

The elevator doors closed behind them, and Tony wasn't surprised when Gibbs pulled the emergency switch. Tony looked over carefully and saw Gibbs openly staring at him. He was about to say something when Gibbs moved. He backed Tony against the elevator wall; effortlessly invading the younger man's space.

"I don't like this," Gibbs spoke simply. "The thought of Crews or anyone else touching you. It…" Gibbs stopped for a second, watching Tony's expression. "Unsettles me." Gibbs concluded, and Tony swallowed visibly. He had a good idea where this was going, and Gibbs' hand on his arm only confirmed it.  
"Tony, I'm not your boss right now," Gibbs' voice was soft, and Tony had to force himself to keep his eyes open. "I won't force anything on you. If you want to keep working, you can. I just want you to know…" Gibbs stopped again. Tony wasn't surprised. This was the most he'd ever heard the man speak, and it couldn't be easy to lay everything out like this. Tony tried to give Gibbs an easy out.

"You want me." The statement was simple, but it hurt a little to say. Gibbs laughed softly, and Tony couldn't help relaxing at the sound.

"It's a little more than 'want' Tony."

"Oh." Tony didn't know what else to say. He wasn't sure what Gibbs wanted from him. Gibbs seemed to read his mind.

"I won't ask you to give up your job, if that's not what you want," Gibbs' voice was low now and, Tony thought, just a touch desperate. "But you can't have it both ways. If you're with me, then you're mine. I won't let anyone touch you. I want you to think about this; because I've been told I'm not the easiest person to live with. I've got three ex-wives who'll testify to that." Tony couldn't help smiling at the self-deprecating smirk that formed on Gibbs' lips as he spoke. "It's your decision," Gibbs continued quietly. "And I promise, if you say no, it won't affect your work." Tony studied Gibbs' expression carefully. Slowly, he raised his hand to the back of Gibbs' neck. It rested there for just a moment, before Tony built up the courage to move. Stepping closer to Gibbs, Tony pulled their heads together and placed a soft, inquiring kiss on Gibbs' lips. Gibbs was pliant beneath him; clearly trying to let Tony keep control of the situation. The sparks that flew between them were immediate, and Tony pressed in harder, encouraging Gibbs to take part. Jethro didn't need to be told twice, and soon his tongue was snaking out to meet Tony's. A soft sound escaped Tony's lips, and they parted reluctantly. For a moment both men were speechless.

"Boss?" Tony whispered after a moment. The title scared Gibbs a little, but he didn't show it.

"Yeah?" He asked; both men still panting softly. Tony smirked wryly, running a hand down Gibbs' neck.

"I quit." Gibbs couldn't hold back the laughter that came at this. He pulled Tony in and kissed him again. The younger man reciprocated eagerly; reaching out to hit the emergency switch off without breaking the kiss. He didn't care if the team saw them when the doors opened; Gibbs was his now and they'd just have to get used to the sight.

The End.


End file.
